


ghoor thi raho

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 137, F/M, Kissing, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vihaan gives her the opportunity to do so, Riddhima examines every feature of his face.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 2





	ghoor thi raho

“Lagta hai dil aa gaya hai tumhara mujh pe.”

Riddhima stilled upon hearing Vihaan’s words.

“Tabhi toh yeh khoobsurat aankhein iss chehre se hat hi nahi rayi.”

She quickly looked away from him. That’s not what she was doing. Was she?

“I don’t mind.”

She tried to push herself away from him but he kept her pressed against him.

“Ghoor thi raho.”

He spoke with a flirtatious smile that shouldn’t have made her heart skip a beat, but it did.

“Acha lagta hai.”

Spoken again with a highly pleased smile that told Riddhima he was enjoying this far too much. His words made her stop struggling though. When was the last time someone openly invited her to do something as intimate as this? Her cheeks blushing, she looked away. She shouldn’t be thinking like this. He’s not Vansh. He’s just someone who looks like him. Vansh would have  _ never _ asked her to openly stare at him like this.

She looked back at Vihaan and he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her. His eyes heavy, lips slightly parted, he was taking a lot more than an eyeful. She glanced up at his hair and noticed how similar they were to Vansh’s. But then again it wasn’t that unique of a hairstyle. She gently ran her fingers against his locks. They were so incredibly soft. Riddhima didn’t have a lot of experience of running her hand through Vansh’s hair. At most, she had simply touched the wet and curly fringes. She could still remember the trance she had fallen into in that moment. That inexplicable pull she had felt in doing more with those hairs than just lightly touch them. As if to make up for that missed opportunity, Riddhima sank her hand to the roots of Vihaan’s hair and gently dragged her fingers through them. There was a slight tug on his hair as they were stretched upwards from the scalp. They felt so incredibly soft against the side of her fingers. How was it possible for hair to be so soft? Especially men’s hair. Why did she always think they would be coarse and rough? She could run her hand through these hairs all day and never get tired.

She dragged her eyes down to his eyebrows. She traced them with her finger. The hairs were short, but they were still just as soft as the ones atop his head. Is this the result of some shampoo or body wash that he used or simply a matter of genetics? She can’t remember Vansh’s eyebrows being this thick or broad. Maybe they always were and she simply didn’t notice it. It probably blended in with his beard.

She looked further down and outlined his nose. It looked bigger than Vansh’s. Or maybe she just felt that way because she was looking at it up close. As it is, it’s not like she had ever gotten near enough to Vansh to take a proper and accurate note of it.

She ran the back of her hand against his cheeks. There were no prickly little hairs hitting her skin. It was all smooth, and soft skin. Something she would have never felt on Vansh’s face. She would have been touching perfectly trimmed hair that shaped his face so beautifully. As she lightly ran her nails over Vihaan’s cheeks, she wondered if Vansh’s beard would have felt just as soft as Vihaan’s hair did.

Her eyes travelled to his lips and rested there. He was no longer as clean shaven as when they had first met. He was starting to grow a stubble around the upper frame of his mouth, his chin and just underneath his jaw. It shouldn’t have looked so good on him but it did. The greyish, blackish shade simply highlighted his pink mouth even more. She ran a fingertip over his wet lips. They were so plump and enticing, Riddhima felt herself be pulled towards them as if they were magnets. His tongue peeked through and lightly licked her fingertip. Riddhima’s own lips parted. Her pupils still dilated, she tried to blink to awaken herself but it didn’t work. She was too far lost into him to be able to come back out.

She was turned around and laid back against the bed. With Vihaan’s weight on top of her, she hadn’t felt this hot before. The last time she had been this close to a man was Vansh. But then both their bodies had been trembling from the cold swimming pool water, as well as the fear of losing each other. Right now there wasn’t a single trace of fear or frigidity. It was rather all comfortable, and warm as if they have been doing this forever.

She rested a hand against his chest and he hovered over her. She finally looked him in the eyes, and she completely lost herself. She was willing to admit, there were many things she might get wrong about Vansh. But his eyes? She can’t possibly get those wrong. The fire within them could burn a person alive. The sheer intensity they held brought the mightiest of people down to their knees. These are the same eyes that shone love for her even when his lips refused to speak the words. These were her Vansh’s eyes, and no one can say otherwise.

She glanced down at his lips again and after lingering there with her heavy desire clearly visible to him, she lifted her eyes to look up at him again. He leaned down and softly kissed her. It was short, wet, and a complete tease. He kissed her again, and again, and again. Riddhima placed a hand against his cheek. This time when he kissed her, she made sure to keep it long. It was just a press of their lips but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She raked her hand against the back of his head, and slightly tugged on his hair. It made him gasp and Riddhima took her chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. Even with their lips locked, she felt his deep moan through the harsh, and heavy exhale of his breath. His hands held her slender body close to his chest, and Riddhima hummed happily. There was immense peace and satisfaction in just this moment alone. Their tongues were entangled but not in a heated frenzy. Riddhima knew that it wouldn’t take much for them to progress to that state however. She wasn’t in any hurry though. In fact, she loved how slowly their tongues slid against each other. It was almost as if they couldn’t quite believe they were in this moment together and needed just one more kiss to remove their doubts.

Eventually they parted, and took some deep breaths to calm themselves. Riddhima’s earrings were removed and her hair was set free from its tight bun. It was soothing to have someone run their fingers through her hair like that. One hand behind her neck pulled her forward and she was kissed. This time it was a little rougher and lips deliberately moved as if there was a specific goal to achieve. Teeth caught onto her bottom lip and tugged on them slowly. Riddhima sighed at the wonderful sensation it sent through her.

Gliding her hands across his chest, she removed the jacket.

“Riddhima,” He whispered.

Though she knew the name to the man before her, she refused to bring it to his lips until he revealed himself before her. Still, she wouldn’t deny the pleasures he was willing to partake in regardless of his identity.

She scooted back against the bed, and watched him place a knee onto the mattress and slowly crawl towards her. Her hands stretched, she brought him in for another kiss. She laid back against the bed and let herself be engulfed in his large, warm arms.

Time came to an absolute standstill. Hours later when Riddhima would finally break out of the lazy haze that was fogging up her mind, all she would remember is how deliciously wonderful his lips felt against hers, and how she was willing to remain lost in his eyes forever.


End file.
